


Of Research and Sex Positions

by featherybuttcas (weesynthpixie)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking (with Danneel), Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jensen, Top Misha, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/featherybuttcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockles + Danneel smut. Based off of Misha talking about his <a href="https://youtu.be/ckCt0MSVw6w?t=3m51s">favorite</a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-VOmePKifc">sex</a> <a href="http://caswinchstr.co.vu/post/118625529493/thank-u-for-providing-us-with-this-important">position</a><a></a> and making mention that he doesn’t stick to one type of go to position. Appearance of The Eiffel Tower!</p>
<p>First part is Cockles only, then a line break will signal the entrance of Danneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Research and Sex Positions

**Author's Note:**

> @ Jensen and Misha and Danneel - forgive me for this. I basically wrote this in my head at 5 in the morning the other night and could not let it get away from me. Bless the girl who asked Misha his favorite sex position at Asylum 14. We are all in your e

When Jensen enters his apartment, he suddenly remembers that there won’t be any high-pitched screaming of “Daddy!”. JJ is at his parent’s house for the weekend probably getting spoiled rotten and gaining a few extra pounds, but Jensen knows his little girl will be as happy as ever. And Danneel…well she’ll be home later.

Jensen sighs through his nose as he shuts and locks the door behind him. He is just about ready to turn around to head to the kitchen for a beer when strong arms wrap around him from behind. Sloppy, wet kisses are placed all along his neck and shoulders, and Jensen laughs softly at the sensation.

“Hey, what are you doin’ here?” Jensen asks.

Misha _hums_ , placing one last big kiss between Jensen’s shoulder blades before turning Jensen around in his arms. Jensen smiles at Misha before kissing him properly on the mouth. God, he missed him. Even if they just saw each other on set a couple hours ago.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Misha says, rubbing his hands up Jensen’s arms to cradle his face. Jensen leans into the touch. “I did some, ah, _research_ while you were still on set.”

“Oh?” Jensen raises a questioning eyebrow as he takes Misha’s hands in his own.

“Mhmm. I’ve never been a fan of cookie-cutter sex and I wanted to, you know, _spice things up_.” He exaggerates this by waving and wiggling his fingers. Jensen chuckles. “Spice things up? Since when is our sex anything but mind-blowing?” he asks.

“Au contraire, my naïve friend.” Misha releases himself from Jensen to walk over to the study room. He emerges a moment later with a few pieces of paper. He hands them to Jensen expectantly, bouncing on his feet in excitement. Jensen just shakes his head as he examines these papers. Of course Misha would spend nearly two hours doing sex research for them. He always wants to be better than he was before; always looking for personal growth. Although Jensen still believes their sex life is just fine, but, hey, if Misha is getting bored, Jensen can learn to adapt.

“[Edge of Heaven](http://www.goodtoknow.co.uk/relationships/galleries/9278/top-20-sex-positions/11)? [Hit the Spot](http://www.goodtoknow.co.uk/relationships/galleries/9278/top-20-sex-positions/19)? [The Sultry Saddle](http://www.goodtoknow.co.uk/relationships/galleries/9278/top-20-sex-positions/2)? These sound like bad 80’s tunes, Mish.”

“No but look there’s pictures and instructions! We’ve never tried these before!” Misha attempts to point at the pictures and fails as Jensen leans just out of reach. “Come on, Jen!” he says.

Jensen sighs as he reads and examines the pictures. They’re made for straight couples, but he’s sure it could still work if they put effort into it. Jensen grimaces at “Hit the Spot” though. “Okay but I’m not bottoming with ‘Hit the Spot’. You know I’m not flexible enough for that.”

Misha smiles, gums and everything, and approaches Jensen again, kissing him with heated fervor. “Oh, and I am?”

Jensen slips his tongue into Misha’s hot mouth, savoring the feeling of being close to the man he loves so dearly. He drops the papers he was holding to put two large hands on Misha’s waist, fingers digging into the supple flesh there. Misha’s body is warm and soft under his touch, and Jensen groans at the feeling. Misha’s body is a thing of beauty to him. He wants to soak it all in for himself, to feel Misha’s muscles twitch under his mouth, to hear Misha’s breath hitch when Jensen finds a particularly sensitive spot, to feel Misha box his head in when Jensen deep throats him. He wants all of it and then some.

Misha makes a grunt and leaves Jensen’s lips to pick up the papers. “We need these, Jen. Don’t destroy them.”

Jensen rolls his eyes as a response and shoves Misha towards the bedroom. Misha gets the hint and jogs in, losing clothes in the process. Pure, unadulterated laughter falls from Jensen’s lips as he watches Misha attempt to strip and run at the same time. What finally does him in is the jeans that get caught on his feet, making him trip and fall unceremoniously onto the bed. Jensen is not far behind, but is a little more careful with his clothing removal.

Misha places the papers within arm’s reach on a nightstand table as he grabs lube and a couple of condoms. The laughter that was bubbling deep in Jensen soon disappears as he sees just how turned on Misha is already. His cock is half hard on his belly and his eyes are hooded, sparkling with lust.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen moans, crawling on all fours to hover over Misha. He captures his lips in a kiss and digs his hands deep into Misha’s hair. They kiss like that for a long time until both of them are panting, wrecked messes, lips red and swollen. Jensen experimentally thrusts his hips down, feeling his own hard cock slide against Misha’s. They both moan loudly at the feeling.

Misha pulls away to whisper, “Jen, Jen, _please_ , I need your mouth…on me. _Please_.”

Jensen grunts at the pleading tone in Misha’s voice, slowly moving down Misha’s body. He nips playfully at Misha’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they are, and smirks when Misha arches off the bed, moaning loudly, scratching the sheets below. Jensen continues abusing Misha’s nipples until they’re peaking, hard and wet. Misha’s writhing under him and Jensen glows at watching his best friend act this way _because of him_. He will never get over how responsive Misha is in bed. Definitely an ego booster.

Jensen keeps kissing his way down, paying extra special attention to Misha’s hips and hipbones that have always protruded _obscenely_ at the worst times, making Jensen’s mouth water to get his mouth on them. And here he can, biting hard enough to leave dark bruises in his wake. Misha’s making soft little “uh uh uh uh” noises while Jensen takes him apart.

Finally, _finally_ , Jensen reaches Misha’s cock. Jensen licks at the head, gathering and smearing the precum there until it is slick and wet. Misha’s hand shoots out to grab a few strands of Jensen’s hair to hold onto. Jensen moans at the feeling before taking all of Misha in his mouth. Just as predicted, Misha goes tense, smooshing Jensen’s head between his legs, effectively boxing him in and preventing him from moving. “Jen…Jensen. Oh fuck, yes.”

Jensen works Misha’s shaft, sucking and purposely moaning just to see Misha’s reaction, which was just more tightening of his thighs and an “ah” escaping his lips. Jensen gets him to the edge before popping off. Misha reluctantly releases his death hold on Jensen (damn those thighs; Jensen knows it’s all the running he does that makes them so strong that Jensen can barely breathe sometimes) so that Jensen can come up and kiss him again.

After a moment Misha says, “I want to fuck you, Jen.”

Jensen licks his lips. “Yeah, yeah okay, Mish.” He blindly reaches for the lube and a condom as Misha begins to tease his rim. “What, uh, which one do you want to do?”

Misha sits up to grab the papers, shuffling through them for a moment. With a hum, he shows Jensen his choice. “The Sultry Saddle. Getty up, cowboy.” Jensen snorts and laughs at the insinuation, smacking Misha lightly on the chest. “You asshole,” he says.

Jensen decides to give Misha a little show by coating his fingers in lube, reaching back to tease himself open. Misha watches raptly, running his hands up and down Jensen’s thighs as Jensen begins working a finger into himself. Jensen throws his head back at the digit penetrating him, rocking in place. Misha, because he’s a fucking dick, sits up enough to pull Jensen’s ass cheeks apart, rubbing his own fingers near and around Jensen’s entrance. “So good, Jen. Fuck.”

Jensen whimpers at the praise, adding a second finger. He begins scissoring to open himself while Misha kisses, licks, and sucks at his chest, fingers still teasing around his entrance. Jensen stops a moment to add more lube. Soon, he’s pumping himself with three fingers, moans getting louder and more inhibited. He deliberately touches his prostate a couple times, watching as a blurt of precum oozes out of his cock and onto Misha’s stomach. Fuck, they’re both hot like this; total messes and sex crazed.

When Jensen deems himself stretched enough, he gestures for Misha to read the directions on the paper as he applies the condom.

“He lies down with his knees bent and legs apart,” Misha starts. Jensen scoots off of Misha so he can get into position. “You,” Misha points to Jensen with a wink, “sort of slot in the middle at right angles to his body.”

Jensen studies the picture for a moment before climbing Misha, one leg against Misha’s right side while the other is between his legs, his butt snuggly against Misha’s bent right leg. Jensen rocks a little and Misha hisses as Jensen’s balls and the base of his cock rub against Misha’s.

“Wh-what’s next?” Jensen asks breathlessly, ready to get the show on the road.

Misha swallows and says, “With one hand on his chest, and the other on his lower leg, rock back and forth until he’s hitting the right spot.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Jensen concludes, lifting himself up on his knees to guide Misha’s dick to his entrance. He slips in without much fanfare, and Jensen slowly sits back down until Misha’s fully inside him. Both men moan low in their throats. Jensen sits there for a moment to adjust. He then smacks his left hand on Misha’s chest and his right hand on his leg and begins to rock. Jensen’s whole body shudders as his prostate is rubbed over again and again while he rocks in Misha’s lap. He uses the leverage his hands have on Misha to speed up his rocking. It’s interesting because he’s not really bouncing up and down like he’s done before; it’s more like making swiveling movements where he has literally all the control. All Misha can do is lay there and _take it._ And he is definitely taking it. His hands are buried under the pillow, gripping and massaging it as he moans and writhes.

They’re at it for awhile, the position keeping them on the edge until finally Jensen shifts his weight to bring a hand to his dick to stroke it to completion. A handful of strokes later, Jensen is coming. His spunk lands mostly on the bed, with some wayward spurts ending up on Misha’s side and leg. Jensen feels like collapsing, but musters the energy to help Misha. He knows he’s close because Misha’s breaths are more labored, coming quicker, and his chest is almost bright red with increased body heat.

“Jen..Jensen…ohhhhh…oh fuck yes yes YES! AH!” Jensen clenches around him purposely to drive Misha over the edge. Misha’s hips lift off the bed as he spills into Jensen, a constant litany of “fuck fuck, uh uh uh, ah ah ah” leaving his mouth. Jensen smiles at how vocal Misha gets during sex and when he comes.

Spent, the duo collapse onto the bed, Misha laying his head on Jensen’s chest with an arm around his waist. Jensen trails his fingers through Misha’s hair and kisses him softly. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow is an understatement. The edging is what made it really good,” Misha says, shifting impossibly closer to Jensen. “You up for round two?”

Jensen scoffs. “I’m thirty-seven, not seventeen.”

Misha snorts. “Like I haven’t noticed Mr. Eye Wrinkles.” Jensen smacks him for the comment but chuckles good-naturedly.

“Yeah, give me twenty.”

~

“Okay so this one says ‘the man sits on the edge of the bed with his legs down on the floor’.” Misha repeats, watching as Jensen disposes of the used condom from the last romp and wipes the bed sheets the best he can with a wet cloth.

“Uh-huh. Go on.”

“Then you shuffle into his lap and onto him with your legs resting on the bed while he either holds your hands to stop you tipping backwards. Now you can start moving as fast or as slowly as you want.” Misha studies the picture some more before nodding to himself. “I think you should top this time, Jen.”

“Why?” Jensen sits down next to Misha, taking the paper to look at the picture.

“Because I need those bulging, rippling arm muscles to keep me from tipping backwards.”

“You flatter me,” Jensen smacks his hand to his chest to look mock impressed. Misha laughs full-bodied, tipping at the waist. After they laugh at each other for a moment, Misha manhandles Jensen into position. He sits him down at the edge of the bed and makes sure his legs are firmly on the floor. Satisfied, Misha grabs a condom and sets it within reach then grabs lube, which he then plops into Jensen’s lap. “Open me up.”

“Hell yeah,” Jensen says excitedly.

Misha climbs onto Jensen, knees planted firmly on either side of Jensen’s hips, his hands on Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself. Jensen squirts some lube on his right hand than reaches around to circle Misha’s entrance. Misha moans low in his throat, tipping his back a little at the sensation. Misha has always loved Jensen’s fingers, thick and calloused from guitar playing. Vicki has fingered him before and he’s loved it, but nothing compares to Jensen’s fingers working him.

A finger breaches Misha slowly and deliberately, causing Misha to squirm and rock back on the finger. Jensen chuckles under his breath at Misha’s reaction, wiggling his left hand in between them to jack Misha off slowly. Misha uses this opportunity to shift his hips back and forth, rocking back on Jensen’s finger and rocking forward into Jensen’s tight fist on his cock.

Jensen adds a second finger and Misha practically wails at the sensation, dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder, making more “ah ah ah” noises into Jensen’s neck. Jensen scissors fast and hard, knowing Misha will go crazy. He isn’t disappointed when Misha moans long, loud, and high-pitched, bouncing back on Jensen’s fingers. While Jensen likes to bottom and really enjoys it, nobody loves taking dick more than Misha Collins; always so responsive and into it, like he was made to take dick his entire life.

Jensen adds a third finger and Misha tenses a little before whimpering, pressing hot, sloppy, wet kisses into Jensen’s neck and shoulder. He bites him when Jensen rubs steadily at his prostate. “Jesus, Jensen. You, fuck, unh, have always had a knack for hitting my prostate.”

Jensen smirks, turning his head to kiss the side of Misha’s face. “You know it. You ready?”

“Jensen, I was fucking born ready.”

Jensen glances at the picture once more before maneuvering Misha into position. He grabs Misha’s thick thighs, getting his knees off the bed and his legs in the air in a sitting position. Misha leans back like he’s falling before holding on tightly to Jensen’s hands. Jensen fumbles for the condom and puts it on before entering him and Misha groans, feeling slightly helpless. It’s a little effort to hold Misha like this. If it was Danneel, he wouldn’t have had to exert much effort, but Misha is pretty heavy. It’s so worth it, though, when he bottoms out and Misha pants, head thrown back to the point where he’s probably looking at the room upside down.

Jensen begins in slow, deep thrusts, finding that he can get really deep inside Misha with this position. _Oh,_ he thinks, _this is something I want to keep doing later_. He uses the leverage of his feet on the ground to push up and forward into Misha until he’s got a good rhythm going. The force of Jensen’s thrusts bounces Misha around, and Misha takes it all in good stride, moaning as Jensen hits him deeper and deeper. “Unh unh unh, Jensen…mmm…Jen, please.”

Jensen nabs his prostate on almost every thrust, causing Misha’s cock to steadily leak precum onto his stomach. The only thing Jensen doesn’t like about this position is that he can’t touch Misha because he needs to hold onto him or else he’ll fall backwards onto the floor. He would give anything to feel Misha’s quivering thighs, straining stomach muscles, and his hard cock, but he can’t or else Misha will tip backwards. So Jensen uses everything he knows to get Misha to come untouched, starting by dirty talking him.

“Look at you, Mish. Spread out on my dick, can’t do a damn thing about it. You take what I give you.”

Misha whimpers again, pulling his head up to stare at Jensen with his too blue eyes, blown wide with lust. “Yes, yes, fuck, always.”

“Mmm, you’re so hot like this. Beautiful even. Do you think you can come on my cock? Huh, Dmitri?”

Misha laughs, managing to say, “Fuck…you…” before moaning. Jensen plants some more perfectly timed thrusts against Misha’s prostate, causing him to seize up for a moment, indicating he’s close. “Yeah, come for me, Mish. I want you to ruin yourself.”

Misha stiffens and _yells_. Jensen swears under his breath, hoping his neighbors don’t hear him. But he can’t help but feel a bolt of deep arousal shoot down his spine at seeing Misha react this way. Sometimes Jensen forgets just how perfect Misha is. Jensen continues to shallowly thrust into Misha as he orgasms, watching raptly as Misha’s dick twitches with thick, long ropes of cum covering his belly and chest.   

Jensen, so overwhelmed by the sight, is suddenly hit with his orgasm. He punches out a throaty groan, pushing as deep as he can into Misha as he empties himself. Jensen’s limbs turn to jelly at how intense and unexpected his orgasm was. It takes a moment before he realizes he’s losing his grip on Misha who is _slowly_ tipping over.

Jensen yells, “Shit!” and grabs for Misha to pull him up, effectively making Misha’s spunk rub onto Jensen. They laugh about it, and then they kiss long and passionately. Jensen’s hands roam Misha’s muscular back and into his dark hair, reveling in the fact that this man is _his_ , in more ways than one.

“I love you,” Jensen admits, caught up in the afterglow of good sex.

“I love you too,” Misha replies, kissing Jensen’s nose. Misha pushes until Jensen falls over onto the bed horizontally, nuzzling him. “Nap?”

“Oh yeah,”

~

Two hours later and Jensen wakes up to the feeling of his dick being sucked. He blinks up at the ceiling as he registers the wet noises below him, legs locking as he suddenly is on the precipice of coming.

“Holy shit, Mish. I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna co—“ Jensen is cut off in more ways than one. Misha lightning quick pops off his dick and holds him at the base, effectively staving off his impending orgasm. “You piece of shit,” Jensen curses.

Misha merely smirks, kissing his way up Jensen’s torso until he reaches his lips. He kisses him deep, his tongue wicked inside Jensen’s mouth. Jensen moans at the feeling, gripping Misha’s naked hips to get him to rub his dick against Jensen’s neglected one. Misha keeps himself locked up nice and tight, though, and Jensen groans. “You can’t just do that and leave me like this.”

“Oh yes I can.” Misha smiles and laughs, giving Jensen one last kiss before grabbing the papers. Jensen’s dick twitches like one of Pavlov’s dogs at seeing them. “We’ve got one more and, if we go fast, we might make it before your wife gets home,” Misha says with an eyebrow waggle.  

“I’m sure she won’t mind,” Jensen winks.

“I am very sure of that too. Your wife is worse than the fangirls sometimes.”

“Hey hey, now, she has every right to act like a fangirl. I _am_ her husband.”

“Yeah, true.” Misha kisses Jensen then props himself on his elbows to look at the last sex position. “So according to this, ‘I lie on my stomach with my hips swiveled sideways and my legs bent. Then you kneel between my legs and lean forward with your arms on either side of me’. Interesting.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“Very.”

Misha moves off of Jensen, grabbing the lube just in case (he’s still lose from earlier but it doesn’t hurt to add a little more) and another condom. “I swear after this, my dick is going to be sore,” Jensen mutters.

“Aww, come on Jensen! Where’s your sense of adventure and spontaneity!” Misha exclaims.

Jensen scoffs. “Apparently it only appears when I’m with you.”

“Then I feel very much accomplished.”

Jensen mock laughs at him before stealing the paper with the position. After studying it for a moment, Jensen moves Misha into position. Misha makes a couple of exaggerated _yelps_ when Jensen is just shy of rough, and Jensen’s dick perks at the sound. Finally, Jensen has him where he wants him and groans at the sight. Misha’s upper body is face down on the bed, his hips twisted and legs spread obscenely wide. It looks slightly uncomfortable but Misha looks content (and turned on if his cock has anything to say about it) so Jensen doesn’t dwell. Instead, he pops the cap on the lube and deftly inserts two fingers. Misha keens at that, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Jensen doesn’t waste too much time prepping Misha, but he does decide to add a fourth finger just to fuck with him. Misha goes suddenly stiff, letting out a long moan, trying not to shuffle out of the position he’s in. Jensen curves his fingers to hit Misha’s prostate and is rewarded with “uhhh unh uhh unh uh uh” falling from his lips. Another few moments of torturing Misha and Jensen slips his fingers out. Misha’s practically _gaping_ and it’s so hot.

Jensen applies the last condom. He shuffles forward until the head of his dick teases Misha’s puffy rim. Jensen grabs Misha’s legs and wraps them loosely around his legs, trying to make the position more comfortable for him.

“Dammit Jen. Just fuck me.”

“Alright bossy.”

Jensen leans forward and plants his hands next to Misha’s body, slowly pushing in. He bites his bottom lip at how tight Misha is around his girth, arousal shooting through his veins when Misha moans loudly under him. Jensen goes slow this time, giving Misha time to adjust as he works in and out. Every time Jensen thrusts hard inside him, Misha makes a soft “ah” noise. Soon, he’s thrusting in earnest, marveling at the noises that are leaving Misha’s plush lips now red from the constant biting. Jensen finds that this position doesn’t allow him to hit Misha’s prostate as much as the other’s, but it doesn’t fail to make Misha go crazy under him. Sweat drips down his back at the effort of making Misha come apart under him.

It only takes a few minutes before Jensen feels his orgasm building, stronger than ever. “Mish, you close yet?”

“Yeah, I’m close.” Jensen watches as Misha, good ol’ flexible Misha, is able to bring his left hand down to stroke his dick in time to Jensen’s thrusts without changing position. Watching his best friend look so perfect under him causes Jensen to come. His body stiffens as he unloads into the condom, shouting at how powerful this orgasm is compared to the others (must be because of how many times he’s come in a few hours). Feeling Jensen pulse inside Misha tips him over the edge, causing his fist and the bed to get covered in thick, white cum. His balls feel like they’re turning inside out trying to empty out, which only increases the sensation.

Jensen almost bone tired collapses onto Misha. Misha makes an _oof_ sound at the sudden weight on top of him before rolling them over onto their sides.

“Holy shit,” Jensen comments, trying to catch his breath. He removes the sticky condom with an unpleasant grimace on his face.

Misha huffs, hands behind his head as he basks in the post-sex glow. “What was that about our sex life being just fine?”

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “Well, I’m glad you did this research.”

They lay there for awhile, listening to the birds outside and the sounds of traffic. “Dani should be here by now.”

“Yeah, probably.”

As if on cue, they hear the jingling of the lock and the door opening.

Misha looks at Jensen, a wicked gleam in his eye. Jensen only sees that look when Misha is concocting his own prank to get back at Jared and Jensen. “I think it’s time to try The Eiffel Tower.”

* * *

 

Danneel enters the apartment quickly and silently. She knows Jensen is home by now but might be taking a nap. God knows he works his ass off on the Supernatural set, so she tries to be the best wife she can by giving him space and sleep. Although, she’s been horny all day. She accidentally ran into the corner of a prop desk by her groin on set today and felt arousal almost instantly. Ever since, she had been itching to come home to her husband.

She takes a long breath to keep her libido at bay and heads to the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of water, chugs about half of it, and then makes her way to their bedroom. She sees the door is open, which is weird because Jensen likes sleeping with the door closed. For a moment, she wonders if Jensen is even home. When she peeks her head inside, though, the sight she’s met with causes all the air in her lungs to disappear. There, on their bed, is a very much naked Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Danneel says, leaning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed.

“Surprise, honey,” Jensen says, arms out in the air. Misha laughs next to him.

“We’ve been having sex for hours,” Misha says, smirking over at Jensen who turns bright red. Danneel is very well aware of what they get up to, even likes it, but Jensen still gets embarrassed whenever Danneel does find out, especially when Misha is so crude and honest about it.

“Oh really now?” She now enters the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“Well,” Jensen starts, “we were hoping that, uh, maybe…maybe you could…I don’t know, um, join us?”

“Very eloquent, Jen,” Misha says. He sits up, attention on Danneel. “Back when my wife and I were canoodling around with other people, we experimented with a position called The Eiffel Tower. It normally requires two men,” he makes an exaggerated gesture at him and Jensen, “and a lady. So we’re wondering, lovely Danneel, if you would be our lady?”

Danneel laughs and Jensen feels a pang in his chest. It’s one full of love at hearing her lovely voice, knowing that he loves her and she loves him. Sometimes he thanks his lucky stars that Danneel came into his life. And Misha too. He loves them both so much.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Misha groans next to him. At the foot of the bed is Danneel, beautiful, sweet Danneel, teasing the hem of her shirt, hips swaying to an unknown beat. Oh, apparently they’re getting a strip tease. _Nice_.

Jensen gives his undivided attention as his wife slowly, so fucking slowly, lifts her shirt over her head, hips still swiveling and extremely tantalizing. Jensen makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat seeing Danneel’s breasts two seconds away from popping out of her bra. She really just needs to get naked at this rate. One glance at Misha shows that Misha is thinking the exact same thing as his cock twitches against his thigh.

She smirks at them before turning around, bending to show off her ass as she _slooowly_ pulls her jeans down. She’s wearing a black g-string to match her black bra, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her tattoo displays proudly as she purposely wiggles her ass as she shimmies the jeans down her legs. Jensen can’t help but grab his dick and stroke it, paying special attention to the head.

Danneel turns around, hands on her hips as she bites her bottom lip. She’s thinking of the best way to torture them, to tease them. Because it is just too fun to watch them squirm. She runs her hands up and down her stomach, reveling in the softness of her own body. She moans when her hand skims her sex, giving both Jensen and Misha coy, lust-filled eyes. She’s happy to see both of them stroking their cocks and completely wrecked because of her.

When she reaches around behind to unclasp her bra, Jensen feels lips against his chest, sucking bruises into the skin. He moans and wraps fingers in Misha’s hair, encouraging him to go on. He watches as Danneel reveals her breasts to them, large and round and perfect. He can tell her nipples are hard already, and he would give anything to have his mouth on them right now.

Jensen raises his not preoccupied hand to gesture Danneel over to them. She quickly strips her underwear before jogging over. She immediately straddles Jensen’s stomach, rubbing her wetness against his skin. “Fuck, Dani,” he says, completely overwhelmed with arousal.

He lifts himself up to wrap his arms around his wife’s back, stealing a kiss from her lips as she continues to rock against him. Every once and awhile his dick bumps against her ass, each time earning a blob of precum from the slit. Meanwhile, Misha kisses and licks at Danneel’s arm, shoulder, and neck. “You guys are so fucking hot making out,” Misha says.

They break apart to laugh, and then Danneel cups Misha’s face in her hands. “You jealous?”

“Uh…yeah,” he says before kissing her. She laughs into the kiss before returning in earnest, tongue mingling with his. Jensen watches with fascination as his wife and best friend make out above him. It is so hot that he feels his cock engorge even more at the sight. He decides to play dirty, though, and bends to suck a nipple into his mouth. Danneel gasps, threading a hand in Jensen’s hair.

He knows all the little things that get her going when he plays with her breasts, so he bites gently on her left nipple, working the nub with his teeth and tongue. He feels more wetness on his stomach as she goes crazy, moaning and writhing.

“Fuck, Dani, you’re so fucking wet,” Jensen comments, smoothing her hair back to kiss her.

“Been thinkin’ about you all day, baby,” she says, sucking another kiss from him.

Jensen looks at Misha from the corner of his eye, the duo silently communicating to each other. Both of them smirk when they realize they’re on the same page and go in for the assault. While Jensen latches onto Danneel’s left nipple, Misha takes the right. Danneel practically _screams_ at the sudden stimulation, putting a hand in each man’s hair as they take her apart. Misha’s a little sloppier than Jensen, coating her nipple in spit and making it hard and wet in his mouth while Jensen alternates between tiny bites and hard suctions. After awhile, Danneel pushes them away, crying overstimulation.

“Your turn,” she says as she scoots down Jensen’s body, kneeling between his spread legs. Jensen hums happily, bringing Misha in for a searing kiss, reaching over to jerk him off. He’s hard and thick in his hand, practically drooling precum onto his fist. _Misha’s really into this_ , Jensen thinks, _I hope to do this more often, then. Maybe with Vicki too?_

Jensen groans into Misha’s mouth when he feels a familiar mouth wrap around the head of his cock. Danneel tongues the slit messily and with speed, cheeks hollowing as she swallows him down to the root, like she’s been doing for years. Jensen lightly bucks up into her mouth.

Jensen reluctantly pulls away from Misha’s mouth and whispers seductively, “I want you to fuck my mouth, Mish.”

Misha whimpers, pulling himself up so fast he almost gives _Jensen_ whiplash as he straddles Jensen’s chest. Misha’s dick is just a couple inches from Jensen’s face, and Jensen licks his lips at the sight of Misha’s purpling head, veins protruding as they continue to fill with blood. Without preamble, Jensen opens his mouth in preparation, and Misha fucks his cock right into Jensen’s mouth. At first he’s slow, savoring the feeling of Jensen sucking him deeply and messily, and then his thrusts speed up to an almost brutal pace, knowing Jensen can take it. Behind him, he hears Danneel gasp. “Oh my god, Jen. Look at you,” she says with a surprised tone.

Misha only gives a cocky smile as he continues to fuck Jensen’s face, watching intensely as spittle runs down Jensen’s chin, lips red and abused. After a minute, Misha takes pity on Jensen’s throat and pulls out, spit continuing to dribble from Jensen’s mouth. Misha wipes his mouth gently and lovingly, leaning down to kiss and whisper how good he was for him. Jensen accepts it with a tiny smile and glassy eyes.

Danneel watches on fondly at how well Misha takes care of her husband, but soon steps in. “So…what’s this Eiffel Tower position?” she asks innocently.

Misha explains it’s a position where the three people form the Eiffel Tower with the girl typically at the bottom or in the middle.

“So essentially Jensen is at one end while I’m at another, and Jensen and I lean into each other above you to create the upper tower portion.”

Danneel nods in understanding. “I want Jensen to fuck me.”

Jensen, still a little blissed out, _hums_ in agreement. It takes them a moment through all the giggling, stolen kisses, and nips, but soon the trio get into position. Jensen nudges the head of his dick against Danneel’s dripping wet entrance, moaning at how amazing she’s going to feel. He looks up to see Misha stroke himself over Danneel’s face as she kitten licks his shaft and head. It’s definitely an image that will be permanently ingrained in his brain forever.

“Alright, on the count of three, Jensen and I will penetrate you, and then he and I will lean forward above you. Good?”

“Good,” Danneel and Jensen respond in unison.

“One…two…three.” At the word “three”, Jensen and Misha begin to push into Danneel. Danneel locks her body for the double intrusion, moaning around Misha’s girth. Once they’re both deep inside her, Jensen and Misha lean forward and clasp hands, effectively making The Eiffel Tower (a sexualized version but close enough). They both begin rocking into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the both of them.

Jensen and Misha make out above her, although it’s a bit sloppy and is more tongue than anything else due to making sure they don’t fall over, but it works. They both moan happily as Danneel milks them for all they have, working them like she’s in control of the situation. As it should be.

Again, Jensen wishes he could touch either one of them, but the position mandates that Jensen must stay as he is or else risk messing up the entire Eiffel Tower illusion. So he puts those pelvic muscles to good use fucking into his wife, watching as her ass jiggles at the juddering motion. He hopes this will be enough to make her cum because he can’t touch her like any other time.

It proves effective when suddenly a vice-like grip envelops his cock, making the air punch of out Jensen’s lungs as he feels his orgasm build and crest. Danneel, caught up in her own orgasm, releases Misha from her mouth and pants “unhh unhh uh uh uh”, body locking up to prevent overstimulation. Jensen comes inside her right on the heels of her own orgasm, hips shuddering with aborted movements.

Jensen, having had four fucking orgasms in one day, collapses from exhaustion on top of his wife, letting go of Misha’s hands. Misha slides down to a sitting position, still hard and leaking _everywhere_. Danneel and Jensen, after collecting their breaths, move to hover over Misha’s cock. Misha catches onto the idea soon enough and begins to fiercely stroke his shaft while Jensen and Danneel make an _obscene_ picture with their mouths open wide and waiting. It only takes like thirty seconds for Misha to explode, cum shooting high into the air before landing on both Jensen and Danneel’s faces in thick ropes. Misha squeezes out the last drops before falling back against the headboard.

They all lay there in a pile of sweaty limbs, breaths labored as they soak in their post-orgasm highs.

“That was fantastic,” Danneel mumbles from Misha’s lap. Jensen and Misha makes noises in agreement, then all three of them bust out laughing. “Wanna stay over tonight, Misha?” Danneel asks, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes, and then realizes she still has cum on her face and grimaces.

How can Misha refuse a face like that?

He groans out a “fine”, but smiles, giving off an aura of pure happiness. They all collectively decide on a quick shower before bed. Thankfully, Jensen and Danneel’s shower is large enough for the three of them. They wash each other reverently and lovingly, sharing kisses and laughs in between shampoo and soap. They emerge later still soaking wet before plopping unceremoniously onto the ruined bed.

Danneel decides she wants to be in the middle and smooshes her face into Jensen’s chest as Misha spoons her from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist, making sure his hand is touching Jensen’s waist as well. Together, they fall asleep like that.

Maybe this whole “improving your sex life” thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Next time, they should definitely invite Vicki. 


End file.
